


Ready to Go

by panicparade



Series: The Pros and Cons of Dating a Telepath [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Ryan has spent most of the night trying to keep hating Mikey Way. He’s <i> really </i> been trying. </p><p>He’s also been mostly unsuccessful at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo round 4.  
> Not beta read so there will be mistakes. Sorry! :)  
> Title is a song by Panic! at the Disco.  
> [Almost _all_ my fics have song titles because I'm extremely unoriginal. And the only titles I come up with are things like - 'The one where Ryan and Mikey work out their shit. For realz.' ]

“So, do you come here often?”

Ryan rolls his eyes and _just_ barely restrains from snorting. He’s trying really hard not to think about the number of teenage clichés he’s living right now by being at the drive on a date with his mortal enemy. He wants to ask Mikey if he has a boom box hidden somewhere that he plans to serenade Ryan with, or maybe a blanket that they can use to picnic under the stars.

Ryan had been all set to bail, he had made full proof plans to sneak out his window and escape while Mikey chatted with Spencer outside. He knows that technically he was the one who had agreed to the date but in his defence, at that moment he’d been influenced by the feelings in the room. So he’  decided that he no longer wanted to go forward with the date and he had almost succeeded too, until he had dropped down and turned to find Jon standing behind him. Jon had smiled and all but frog marched Ryan back to the house, where Spencer had laughed a little too loudly and told Mikey that Ryan had been out to get some air because he’d been freaking out about the date.

The moment Mikey had turned to talk to Jon, Ryan had punched Spencer.

He knew they were here somewhere right now, probably hiding behind a dustbin, spying on Ryan and Mikey; maybe to ensure that Ryan doesn’t try to make a run for it.

The thing is, Ryan has spent most of the night trying to keep hating Mikey Way. He’s _really_ been trying.

He’s also been mostly unsuccessful at it.

Somewhere, between Mikey making an effort to not treat Ryan like a girl and finding out that they were going to be watching Fight Club, Ryan started finding Mikey oddly fascinating. And he’s furious with himself for feeling that way. Mikey Way is meant to be hated, not fantasised about.

“Do you want me to drop you back home?”

Even if Ryan couldn’t feel the waves of _tiredhurt_ rolling off of Mikey, his tone is enough to give away just how close Mikey is to giving up. And that makes Ryan mad for some reason.

“Why? Tired of me, already?’

Mikey jumps, perhaps startled by the fact that Ryan spoke more than two words but his eyes soon narrow as he glares at Ryan. As Ryan feels _annoyance_ radiating from Mikey he feels weirdly victorious.

“Right,” Mikey says, clenching his hands on the steering wheel and Ryan has to physically restrain himself from not flinching, “let’s get one thing clear – I did not ask you out as a joke or to get back to you for something. I genuinely, God help me, like you. If you’ve already decided that you’re not even going to give me a chance then you should let me know now and not be such a brat about it.”

“ _I’m_ being a brat about it? You have some nerve. First you act like a jerk in school, acting like you’re all high and might because God forbid there be any higher power than telepathy. Plus you have Bryar with you all the time so no one can say anything to you unless they want to disappear, forever! Then suddenly you want me to believe that you _like_ me?” Ryan scoffs, his arms folded tight across his chest as he continues, “I don’t care how soft your hair looks or how nice your eyes are, I’m not falling for the act, and if you – _why are you smiling?_ ”

“You think my eyes are nice,” Mikey says, smiling like a loon and Ryan can feel himself blush. He tries to glare at Mikey.

“I meant that they’re not bad, that’s all.”

“Uh huh, sure. Just like my hair isn’t horrible?”

“Exactly!” Ryan nods, glad that Mikey’s getting with the program, “And that’s why you should know –“

But Ryan’s rant gets cut off mid-way when Mikey leans forward, one hand reaching up to curve around Ryan’s neck and pull him forward till they’re close enough for Ryan to smell Mikey’s shampoo.

“You talk a lot, Ross.”

Before Ryan can come up with a suitable rebuttal, Mikey closes the distance between them and Ryan finally understands what they mean when they talk about fireworks.

Mikey’s kisses with confidence, unrelenting till Ryan gives in, falling back against the seat so that Mikey’s leaning over him. Mikey has one hand still around Ryan’s neck while he reaches for Ryan’s hip with the other, holding on tight, as if to ensure that Ryan has no way to leave.

And Ryan . . . Ryan has no intentions of leaving anytime soon. He’s perfectly comfortable where he is, with Mikey’s thumb rubbing circles onto his hip bone as they kiss, enveloped by feelings of _happycontentlike_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote the other stories in the series almost 2 years ago  (WTF. Where did the time go?)  and they make me cringe now. I'm probably going to re-do them at some point.


End file.
